<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Something to Look Forward To by serenelystrange</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29672703">Something to Look Forward To</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenelystrange/pseuds/serenelystrange'>serenelystrange</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Leverage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:06:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29672703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenelystrange/pseuds/serenelystrange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Parkers finds herself wondering why there's one sexual configuration that they've somehow never tried. </p>
<p>Honestly, this is just the OT3 being horny fluffy idiots. I have no excuse.</p>
<p>For ladyjax - Thank you for participating in the Leverage Secret Santa Exchange this year!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Leverage Secret Santa Exchange (Mod Gifts)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Something to Look Forward To</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyjax/gifts">ladyjax</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It occurs to Parker one day, as Hardison has his head buried between her thighs, that in all of the times the three of them have been together, there’s one configuration they’ve never done.</p>
<p>Hardison is mostly useless at the moment, despite his earnest intentions. Eliot has been driving into him for the last twenty minutes and Hardison is so close to the edge that Parker is pretty sure he doesn’t even know where he is anymore, never mind that he was supposed to be eating her out. She shrugs and flops back to her pillow to wait it out. They’ve got all night.</p>
<p>Eliot, bless him, notes her conundrum and laughs softly, shaking his head to get the persistent strands of sweaty hair out of his eyes.</p>
<p>“Maybe give him a hand real quick,” he says to Parker.</p>
<p>Below him, Hardison hums in agreement at the suggestion, pushing toward Parker mindlessly. His thighs and knees ache from being practically folded over in two, and his head is having trouble lifting from where he’s plopped it down on Parker’s thigh.</p>
<p>Parker rolls her eyes but complies, wriggling out from under Hardison to she can sit beside him and reach a hand underneath him with more ease.</p>
<p>Hardison whines when she moves away and his warm pillow is suddenly gone, but then Parker’s hand is hot and wet around him and all complaints are gone as he finally comes, pulsing in Parker’s grasp and spilling out into the sheets.</p>
<p>He slumps halfway down onto the bed again, uncaring about the mess he’s lying in for the time being, but mindful enough to stay up on his knees just enough to let Eliot finish. But that’s a problem for the people who haven’t just had a mind melting orgasm, and he closes his eyes to rest. Eliot notices and smacks him on the thigh for it, which would excite him if not for the previously mentioned mind melting orgasm.</p>
<p>Parker must have done something, Hardison thinks, because Eliot’s thrusts stutter suddenly and he groans, shoving into Hardison with even more force once he’s resumed moving. Maybe she tugged his hair, or maybe she bit down on that place on his neck that he could almost come from alone. Whatever it was, it’s enough to have Eliot coming a moment later, burning hot inside of Hardison for what feels like forever.</p>
<p>When Eliot finally pulls out and collapses beside him on his back, Hardison flops out one arm to rest across the other man’s chest, feeling his heartbeat calming down slowly.</p>
<p>“Somebody owes me an orgasm” Parker says, still sitting beside Hardison and now looking at her lovers with an expectant gaze.</p>
<p>“Gimme like 15 minutes,” Eliot says sleepily, looking like he won’t be moving for a few hours at least.</p>
<p>“My bad,” Hardison says, suddenly remembering what he’d been doing before he’d fallen apart on Eliot’s dick and lost track of space and time.</p>
<p>He turns over gingerly, grimacing at the sticky feeling of cum on his stomach, but lies on his back and gives Parker his most ridiculous grin.</p>
<p>“Climb aboard!” he says, holding his hands out on either side of his face to mime a seat.</p>
<p>“Dumbass,” Parker says fondly, but she goes, settling a thigh on either side of Hardison’s head and letting him go to town.</p>
<p>“Much better,” she sighs when he braces his hands on her hips and curls his tongue around her clit just the way she likes, repeating the motion until she’s aching inside.</p>
<p>“El,” she gasps, leaning forward so she can brace herself on her arms over Hardison while he moves.</p>
<p>“Fine fine,” Eliot responds teasingly, leaning up on one elbow and crowding next to Hardison so that he can reach up and fit two thick fingers into Parker, curling down to rub into her g-spot as she clenches around him.</p>
<p>“Lazy boys,” Parker chides, grinding down onto Hardison’s tongue as she pushes back onto Eliot’s fingers.</p>
<p>“Rude,” Eliot says mildly, adding a third finger and flexing experimentally.</p>
<p>“<em>Fuck,” </em>Parker gasps, legs going weak as her orgasm tingles through her, hips stuttering over Hardison’s still moving tongue.</p>
<p>Below her, Hardison laughs, and it sends residual shockwaves through her already sensitive body. She moves to cup her breasts, rolling her nipples lightly just to extend the feeling as long as possible, before she’s finally too sensitive and has to pull away from both men so that she can catch her breath.</p>
<p>Above her, Eliot and Hardison fist-bump, and Parker tries to be offended but finds that she can’t quite pull it off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After everyone has showered and finally come back to bed, Parker remembers the thought she’d had earlier in the night.</p>
<p>“Hardison,” she says, looking down at where Eliot and Hardison are back in bed, lazily making out.</p>
<p>“Hmm?” he asks, pulling away from Eliot to look up at her.</p>
<p>“How come you’ve never fucked Eliot?” Parker asks, bluntly.</p>
<p>“Jesus, Parker,” Eliot says with a surprised laugh.</p>
<p>“Or maybe you just haven’t fucked him when it’s been the three of us?” Parker adds, shrugging. “I know your dick works just fine.”</p>
<p>“Thank you?” Hardison says, giving Parker a wide eyed but amused look.</p>
<p>“I was just wondering,” Parker says. She turns to Eliot with an almost accusatory look on her face.</p>
<p>“Will you not let him fuck you?”</p>
<p>“I didn’t say th..” Eliot starts, before Parker cuts in again.</p>
<p>“I know he’s pretty big,” she says, pausing to let Hardison have his moment of pride about that, “but you’ve taken Sally-the-Strap before, and she’s even bigger.”</p>
<p>“Parker,” Eliot says, groaning. “No, I never told Hardison he couldn’t fuck me. He never brought it up and I didn’t want to push the issue. Boundaries, baby, we’ve talked about this.”</p>
<p>“How do you know the boundary if you don’t ask?” Parker retorts.</p>
<p>“She’s got a point,” Hardison says, grinning lightly.</p>
<p>“You mean you want to,” Eliot asks, gesturing to his general backside area with a hand.</p>
<p>“I’ve never done it that way,” Hardison confesses quietly. “With a guy, I mean. Or anyone’s butt, actually. God, this is an embarrassing sentence.”</p>
<p>Eliot, noticing the genuine twinge of embarrassment under Hardison’s easy humor, doesn’t take the easy opportunity to tease, and instead moves to kiss Hardison again, drawing out into something soft and slow before pulling away.</p>
<p>“It’ll be easy,” he says. “You know what to do already, you just get to do it from the side that takes less work.”</p>
<p>“Yeah?” Hardison asks, eyes going even darker with lust. “You’d let me fill you up?”</p>
<p>“Fuck, babe,” Eliot says, his breath hitching. “Hell yeah, I would. Anytime you want.”</p>
<p>“Now would be good,” Parker says, from where she’s standing by the foot of the bed, half dressed and hand down the front of the underwear she’d only just put on.</p>
<p>Eliot reaches for Hardison again, and it’s almost imperceptible but Hardison hesitates and Eliot immediately freezes, dropping his hand back on the sliver of bed space left between them.</p>
<p>“Only if you want to,” he says to Hardison.</p>
<p>Hardison looks over at Parker quickly before biting his lip and giving Eliot a grateful look.</p>
<p>“Another night, I think,” he says. “But I’m looking forward to it.”</p>
<p>“Good,” Eliot says, smirking. “Parker,” he says, looking over at the still half-dressed woman. “You gonna come to bed with us, or are you just gonna stand there and watch?”</p>
<p>“Hmm,” Parker says, fingers still moving against herself in slow circles. “That depends, are you two going to sleep, or are you gonna keep making out?”</p>
<p>“I like the second option,” Hardison says, hand already back on Eliot’s chest, fingers clenching the soft t-shirt.</p>
<p>“Well, I guess we should give our girl a good show,” Eliot concurs, hooking a leg over Hardison’s waist so that the other man can press right up between his thighs as they start kissing again.</p>
<p>“Guess so,” Hardison says.</p>
<p>He rolls with Eliot eagerly, thrusting between his thighs in a promise of what’s to come, once he works up the nerve.</p>
<p>Behind them, he hears Parker gasping around her own fingers, and the creak of her other hand where it’s tightly clenched around the bedpost for support.</p>
<p>Somehow, he thinks he’ll be working up that nerve sooner rather than later, and he doubts the others will mind one bit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>THE END</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>